


College

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you’re late for your college lecture and the only seat left is next to the cute guy everyone has a crush on
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 27





	College

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You inwardly curse as you slip into the seat, refusing to look over at him even though you can feel his eyes on you

You open up your laptop to take notes but realize it’s dead and you didn’t bring your charger

Instead you pull out a notebook but realize you don’t have a pen

_Could this day get any worse_ , you think to yourself

Mustering up your courage you lean a little closer to your seatmate and ask if you can borrow a pen

He turns his attention away from the lecture to regard you, and you want to disappear into a black hole

But then he smiles, and your heart does a flip in your chest, and you suddenly realize why everyone in the room wants him to be their boyfriend

“Sure,” he whispers, reaching for his bag, which makes him lean close to you

The proximity makes you blush, and you get a good whiff of his scent, like fresh, clean sheets

You must have paused for too long because now he’s looking at you, the corners of his mouth turned up and an amused look in his eyes

You notice that he’s holding out the pen so you take it, but your fingers brush against his and you feel a jolt

You can’t believe this is happening to you, it’s like all of those cliche romance movies, but you can’t deny that his mere presence has upturned your existence

You don’t even realize your heart is beating so loudly in your ears until you try to listen to the professor talking

You sneak a look at him because you’re dying to know if any of this has had an effect on him

He’s taking notes, paying attention to the lecture, but he has a slight smile on his face and his ears are red

Again you lose track of time because before you know it, the class is over and everyone is packing up to leave, and you haven’t taken a single note

You hear him clear his throat beside you and when you turn to look at him you’re assaulted by his radiant smile again

“I noticed you didn’t get a chance to take notes, I can share mine if you’d like,” 

You almost get lost staring at the dimples in his perfect face, but you manage to nod and mumble a thank you, mentally kicking yourself because he probably thinks you’re an idiot

“Hey, if you don’t mind, can we get a coffee first?”

_Was he asking you out on a date??_ You almost fall over but manage to say yes, and as you follow him out of the lecture room you decide that being late today actually turned out to be a good thing


End file.
